The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods for the treatment of disease states. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions and methods for managing or preventing catabolic stress.
Many diseases are known to be associated with metabolic stress condition. These acute or chronic illnesses can either initiate and/or maintain a metabolic stress condition. The metabolic stress condition has been demonstrated clinically through such events as adverse response to trauma, obesity, cancer, transfusions, acute and chronic diseases, various types of surgery, immunological disorders, and infections.
Although such metabolic stress is known and has been demonstrated, there are few therapeutic options for treating such conditions. As a result, over a period of time, individuals remain in a persistent catabolic state, unable to overcome the physiological effects of these catabolic agents.
An example of such a condition is that associated with chronic obesity. In this condition, despite adherence to a variety dietary and medical interventions, these individuals are unable to lose weight due, in part, to the underlying metabolic stress response. Such a response may be characterized by chronically elevated levels of cortisol, glucagon, adrenocorticotropic hormones, cytokines and other associated compounds.
Metabolic stress can also be associated with cachexia. In this regard, due to illness, such as cancer or chronic immune disorders, metabolic stress can be induced that results in cachexia.
Another example of a metabolic stress condition relates to the delayed stress response sometimes accompanying cardiac bypass surgery. While most patients exhibit favorable results for up to 60 days following such a procedure, evidence suggests the existence of a delayed stress response which may significantly influence morbidity and mortality following cardiac bypass surgery. This delayed response can occur for up to two years after the surgery.
To address stress response accompanying acute and chronic illness as well as to treat stress response associated with invasive procedures and trauma, generally steroidal compounds have been administered. It is believed that although there is a moderate symptomatic suppression of the stress response through the use of steroids, this treatment can be accompanied by significant side effects and long-term consequences.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of treatment and compositions for treating and preventing metabolic stress.